Tarred and Feathered
by Jux4444
Summary: 2nd installment to "Summon us Forward". Gilbert /Anne Pairing. Hope you enjoy.


**Tarred and Feathered**

Gilbert had never been more sorry in his whole short life. His punishment for his indiscretions was now to be considered worse than whale blubber to the likes of Miss Anne Shirley-Cuthbert.

She had been so upset that tears had started to stream down her face in earnest.

Gilbert was devastated and she would not listen. She just kept at him, yelling and excusing him all sorts of heinous infractions and he felt helpless to stop her.

If she paused for breath, he'd start to explain, to reason with her, but then she would start talking over the top of whatever he was saying and drown him out completely.

He got so sick of her never giving him a chance to defend himself, he went to calm her with a touch but she flinched so violently away from him he shrank back in horror, his hands splayed out in front of him.

"I surrender" he choked on a sob. "You won't listen to what I have to say"

This outburst caused a fresh burst a tears from Anne and she shook her finger at him.

"You, you stay away from me. I will never speak to you ever again Gilbert Blythe. A thorn has entered my heart and your name is blazoned upon it"

And she promptly turned around and ran through the front door leaving it open as she pelted across the lawn and disappeared behind a copse of trees.

Gilbert honestly thought his heart stopped, he couldn't even breathe it hurt that much.

It wasn't until Bash's sympathetic hand came down on his shoulder that the great gasping breaths came rattling out of his throat. He turned and sobbed on Bash's shoulder as Mary shut the front door quietly.

Mary felt so awful for Gilbert, young love was always fraught with a great many misunderstandings.

She was so thankful that Bash had entered her life and Gilbert, because the boy would need a little tenderness in his life till Miss Anne Shirley-Cuthbert came to her senses and realised what a foolish mistake she'd made.

"Young love" she uttered under her breath, shaking her head sadly.

…

Two days had past and both Mary and Bash were helpless to know what to do. The boy had eaten very little and mostly kept to his room in a fetal position on his bed staring at the wall.

At 'Green Gables' Marilla and Matthew were having to deal with a similar obstinate child in Anne.

She had also kept to her room writing immense volumes of prose on the perils of befriending boys, in particular Gilbert Blythe who had wounded her so callously and was thus banished from her life indefinitely.

On the morning of the third day both women had had quite enough and two exasperating teens were practically dragged to school kicking and screaming.

Anne looked right through Gilbert as she entered the classroom and sat down with a resigned slump next to a surprised Diana Barry.

Gilbert who'd arrived moments before Anne and followed her with his eyes from the door to her seat, was relieved to see her again.

Moody had tried to engage Gilbert in conversation but the boy was far too distracted and spent the entire lesson looking forlornly at the back of Anne's head until he was sure his friend was cross eyed.

Obviously they were on the outs again and Gilbert was suffering for it. Moody didn't understand girls in the slightest and let his friend wallow.

Anne sunk instinctively further down into her chair as if she could feel the heavy focus of one Gilbert Blythe prickling at the back of her neck.

She would not give him the satisfaction by turning around and glaring at him. Instead she would pretend that he no longer existed, it was wicked but she almost wished him ill.

He couldn't win, there was just no possible outcome where he could gain back what he'd lost..

And he was made all the more miserable for it.

Diana Barry had even felt sorry for him and had intervened on his behalf. But no, alas Anne would not be persuaded otherwise, even for her bosom friend.

Still, he was more obstinate than Anne as he refused to give up hope, he just had to think of something to turn the tide to his favor.

This chance came later in the week but with hindsight he probably shouldn't have taken it as far as he did.

… **...**

Summer's insufferable heat had meant the school days had been unbearable locked in a sweltering classroom and Miss Stacey's students were suffering for it.

Sighing, she looked at all their lacklustre faces, constantly berating them for their wandering minds disrupting her lesson.

When another morning came and she was greeted with the same wearied expressions as the days before, she just had to remedy the situation.

Most of the class hadn't registered when Miss Stacey up and left the classroom, marching down the front stairs and out of sight.

But her top two students noticed and both of them got up from their desks to investigate.

Gilbert held the door for Anne, she glanced at him as she walked past him but said nothing.

"You're welcome" he muttered and this made Anne bristle but she held her tongue.

He joined her at the top of the stairs just as Miss Stacey returned on a buggy dragging an empty cart with some hay strewn about.

She grinned and told the two of them to gather the rest of the class and make sure everyone brought their lunches and hats.

Chaos ensued as all the children poured down the steps a moment later lunchpails and hats clutched in excited hands.

Miss Stacey was amused, it looked as if she'd finally woke them all up and it was about time. Mysteriously she only announced that they would be going on an outing.

Diana, Ruby and Anne squealed with delight and were the first to scramble up onto the cart.

Billy with a cheeky grin at Gilbert jumped in next and purposely stood beside Anne. She was quite taken aback when he smiled shyly down at her.

"Miss... is this seat taken?"

Anne squeaked, she was lost for words. Billy not minding promptly sat in front of her and started chewing on a bit of hay.

The other girls gave her a pointed look and she just shrugged helplessly.

Gilbert frowned keeping a wary eye on his classmate, he didn't trust the boy and felt he was up to something.

Josie of course wasn't keen about getting her dress dirty in the old cart but changed her tune when the only other option was staying in the schoolhouse by herself.

The whole class had a ball all the way to their destination, breaking into song quite frequently before laughing affably. Miss Stacey felt very enthusiastic about what she had planned and was proud of her students as they acted with decorum to all and sundry who passed them along the way.

When Miss Stacey pulled the cart up to the beach they were all grinning madly , even sourpuss Josie Pye.

It was the boys that jumped down first making the girls giggle, peeling across the sand as they raced and shoved each other good naturedly. All this, while rolling up their trousers legs, abandoning shoes and hiking up their sleeves of their shirts.

Billy Andrews got there first but Gilbert had been hot on his trail when Billy had cheated by throwing a handful of sand in his face.

Anne tutted frowning, that was more like it. Billy's behaviour in the cart had been perplexing and she hadn't liked it one bit.

She let out a burst of laughter when the boy misjudged an errant wave, tripped and got completely soaked for his actions.

Gilbert was laughing so hard and Billy looked peeved.

"Serves him right!" she muttered to herself.

"What was that?" Diana responded absently, bending to pick up a rather pretty shell she had found at her feet.

Anne turned to admire her friends prize.

"Oh… nothing. That's lovely. Can you hear the sea?"

Diana held it too her ear, nodding before passing it to Anne.

All the girls also made there way down towards the water but of course in a more sedate and dignified manner.

They were given a few minutes to cool their feet in the ocean when Miss Stacey called them back and informed them that class was still in session. A series of groans rose up amongst her students which she quickly shushed.

She had devised a treasure hunt of sorts and sent them out in pairs to find as many of the objects as they could. The students who found the most varied collection and of course ticked off each object would win a prize.

Miss Stacey then produced a scarf from her pocket. Charlie came forward with the weathered branch she had found earlier. He hastily burrowed one end into the sand hoping that it remained upright.

He glanced at the other boys under his fringe, if it fell they'd probably all laugh, he hated the idea of being embarrassed.

Miss Muriel Stacey smiled at him kindly before greeting the class.

"When you see this scarf flying from this branch then your time is up and you must return to this very spot."

Everyone was talking excitedly, organizing themselves into pairs. Billy looked at Anne but turned abruptly and partnered off with one of his pals.

Anne gaped, he'd almost looked at her with 'hope' but she reasoned that she must have imagined it and grabbed Diana's hand firmly.

"Well, what are you waiting for… Go! Search! Bring me back something incredible" Muriel Stacey laughed.

Anne gripped Diana's arm and stopped her from following the others.

"Wait..." she whispered when Diana started to fuss.

And when all the students started down the beach one way, Anne turned the opposite way and dragged Diana with her.

"Come on Diana, we will be able to find all manner of scrumptious goodies but not if we follow the others." and she yanked a reluctant Diana along with her.

The dark haired girl glanced longingly at Ruby and Jane not sure that she agreed with Anne's scheme.

Anne was like the rock of Gibraltar she could not be moved, Diana had no choice but to follow.

Of course Anne wasn't the only one who had exactly the same idea. Gilbert had forced Moody to also go in the opposite direction as everyone else. He chuckled when he saw Anne do the same.

Like peas in a pod how could they not be together their minds worked alike.

Anne was incensed to find Gilbert pursuing her and pulled Diana harder causing the girl to stumble as both pairs sped across the sand.

Gilbert's and Anne's competitive nature as always meant they were so wrapped up in each other everyone else was of no consequence.

"Gilbert you shall not follow me… just because you have no imagination" Anne seethed, pulling Diana even faster down the beach and away from that infuriating boy.

Gilbert snorted, leaving Moody behind as he struggled to keep up with the red headed scourge on his heart.

How dare she excuse him.

"Oh ho ho...I'm following you! Oh no Anne, it is you that are on my shirt tails and we'll see who is better at finding what."

Anne huffed, tugging Diana's hand sharply.

Diana had had a bellyful and she yanked her hand out of Anne's grasp.

"Honestly you are like an old married couple, kiss and make up already" she stomped her foot, and glared at both of them before storming off in the direction of the water. She whipped around and admonished Anne harshly.

"You were hurting my hand Anne and you didn't care because it was all about him. I'm quite capable of walking on my own and you two are utterly ridiculous, i'm fed up with the both of you! " she shouted flouncing off down the beach and back towards the others.

They both looked contrite after Diana scolded them, also a bit flushed at her insinuation.

Anne glanced at Gilbert but when he looked directly at her she took off after Diana.

Gilbert swallowed hard and took off after her.

"Anne, Anne please...can we talk?"

Moody shrugged his shoulders and started paddling his feet between the waves, enjoying the sand running through his bare toes as the tide went back out.

Moody didn't understand girls and had no intention of even trying, but he felt sorry for his friend because Gilbert was an exceptional person. Honest and true till the end, he couldn't ask for a better mate. Anne was crazy if she let him get away.

Naturally, Anne ignored any and all attempts from Gilbert to get her attention. She was busy apologising profusely for her ill manners to Diana and no one was looking for anything.

Gilbert gave up trying and moved off towards the dunes. He might as well start looking for items so he could at least beat Anne at her own game.

He took off his cap and started filling it with all manner of things. A few minutes later Anne settled a little way down from him, puffing wildly as she obviously had struggled to run after him, she refused to let him win.

Stubborn titian haired girls were his weakness, well this one at least.

Anne used her pinafore to scoop up shells and bits of driftwood, even a feather.

She smirked at Gilbert as she knew he was yet to find one of those.

He tried to ignore her in earnest as he stepped up his game and trounced up the dunes. She was right on his tail alright, like a shadow he couldn't shake, not that he tried too hard.

Diana had given up having Anne to herself and started talking to Moody instead.

Then Gilbert spotted something sticking out of the sand, he balked, stepping gingerly backwards before considering his chances.

Did he dare do this?

Would she even care?

What the hell! With a deep breath he resolved to find out.

He walked over and sat down squeezing his eyes shut. Oh this was not going to be pretty.

Gilbert pretended to yawn and stretched his arm out like he intended to lie down on the warm sand when Anne unceremoniously dumped her treasures and came pelting across dune towards him.

"Gilbert don't move..don't move an inch" her eyes round as saucers, dismay written all over her face and in the way she moved towards him carefully.

His princess to the rescue.

But it was too late Gilbert needed to go through with what he started, this might be the catalyst to getting her back, he had to at least try.

He lay down amongst the green shoots and did his best not too flinch as they touched his cheek and neck and every other place that was exposed.

Gilbert remembered all too well the horrible rash he'd gotten as an eight year old when he unwittingly at the time had played in a field brimming with Poison Oak.

Anne was in distress, he had ruffled her feathers she seemed scared for him. Hauling him to his feet by bunching her hands in his shirt and pulling hard.

His heart fluttered in his chest just thinking of her small hands on him.

This tiny slip of a girl was strong when determined. She debated before grabbing his hand firmly and yanking him down the dunes towards the water.

She yelled at Diana and Moody to go get Miss Stacey.

Gilbert was so caught up in the illusion of Anne holding his hand, her long fingers linked with his that the first splash of cold sea water to the face was like she'd slapped him.

He spluttered, momentarily confused. His hand came up to touch her cheek.

" No...don't do that. You haven't washed them yet"

He gasped, it was his turn to look stricken.

"I'm so sorry, I forgot " and he bent to wash the poisonous oil off his hands.

She watched him squat down and throw water over his face and head, she crouched down and started to help, her freckled hands running up and down his arms.

He was so fortunate that Marilla and Matthew chose to adopt a child and they got this wonderful girl by mistake. She was no one's mistake, Avonlea was lucky in deed to have her.

If only she could be his, he'd cherish her always.

She refused to meet his eyes, she was all nervous chatter.

"You just rolled around in poison oak, the salt in the water should help but you have to go home immediately and have a warm bath and then make a paste with baking soda and water and apply it to any rashes that come up on your skin. I'm sure Mary can help you or Bash and then you'll be yourself again ."

He was nodding at her, she was just a fountain of all kinds of information. He'd heard how she'd been instrumental in saving Diana's little sister from Croup.

If he asked would she nurse him better, but propriety stopped from saying any such thing.

Ruby gasped and was immediately blubbering skirting the waters edge not wanting to get wet but distressed for her beau's current affliction just the same.

Both Gilbert and Anne turned towards the whole class and their teacher who were watching the two of them silently. How long had they been crouching there and they hadn't even noticed them approach.

Miss Stacey pointedly looked at where Anne's hands were clutching Gilbert's forearms and frowned. Anne realised how inappropriate she was being and retreated in panic. Gilbert reached for Anne but she allowed everyone to surround and engulf him as they both reached the shore.

Treasure hunt forgotten they all trudged up the beach towards the cart. Gilbert tried to find Anne but she had purposely hung back with Diana.

Gilbert got in the cart first, everyone was overly attentive but none were from the one he wanted the most. Ruby who had never been so eager jumped up also to sit shyly beside him, chattering on but he wasn't listening.

Anne avoided his gaze and waited till everyone was situated before sitting on the edge with Diana, swinging their legs back and forth, both remarking on how lovely the day had been and what an adventure.

They were back to being bosom friends again, they could never stay mad at the other for long.

Anne had shivered because she was quite wet and the sun was slowly dipping down behind the trees.

An arm stretched out towards her holding a woolen cardigan, it was Billy who was offering it to her.

"You look cold Anne, here... you can wear mine if you like?" and there was that 'hope' again shining in his eyes for her.

She gulped, it was chilly but she was uncertain if she should accept his kind offer. Anne felt like there might just be a catch, like he'd hidden a dead rat in it or something. Although, he seemed sincere enough.

Tentatively she accepted his offer snuggling down into the soft material with a sigh as it slipped easily over her shoulders and down her arms.

Maybe he had changed, she still wasn't so sure.

Anne thanked Billy and he smiled and nodded

"You're welcome Anne"

Diana raised her eyebrows at Anne and she gave Diana an apprehensive look. Not knowing what to make of this chivalrous Billy Andrews.

Gilbert saw red and not because of the red headed young lady wearing his enemies cardigan but at Anne accepting his offer in the first place. He'd never been as horrible to her as Billy had.

He was angry, hurt and he had to admit extremely jealous.

There was no saving Gilbert Blythe, his line had been cast and he was hopelessly and passionately entangled.

 _-to be continued-_


End file.
